Fire and Ice
by PhaiFan
Summary: Never piss off Hephaestion!


**This is based on the movie Alexander. I do not own the story or any of the characters, though if I could...I would love to own the beautiful Hephaestion!**

**Summary: Never piss off Hephaestion! Playful Hephaestion is definitely NOT in this one, nor am I nice to Bagoas again. **

**Ratings: M, definitely, for rough M/M sex and frequent use of the "F" word  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hephaestion was seething. He stood, smiling and clapping as the rest. Only a very observant person would have noticed the tightness of his mouth, the flaring of his nostrils, and the slight narrowing of his eyes. A fake smile was plastered on his face, the nodding of his head giving feigned approval. Inside, he felt like he was going to throw up.<p>

He could not deny that the young eunuch was beautiful and exotic to look at. Neither could he deny that his dance was brilliantly done, seductive, and mesmerizing. He could see why most of the men were so entranced, and why a good number of them watched with lust in their hearts as the boy moved with slow, erotic gestures. Hephaestion himself felt a twinge of desire as he watched, but he quickly snuffed it out.

He gave the appearance of being totally immersed in watching the boy dance but, in reality, he was carefully watching Alexander out of the corner of his eye. The king was obviously captivated by the performance. His eyes never left the boy, and he licked his lips subconsciously a few times, a habit he had when he was either nervous or burning with desire. No doubt, it was the latter.

Hephaestion's hands balled into fists, hidden inside the long sleeves of his silk Persian robe.

The contest was over, and the winner announced. It was, of course, Bagoas. Big surprise there. Everyone knew he was Alexander's boy, so no doubt the voting was slanted that way. The others rose to their feet, clapping wildly and cheering. The boy bowed, smiling, and made his way to Alexander's side to accept his prize.

Hephaestion bit his lip, fighting hard to keep his face neutral. He wanted to spit on the boy, quite frankly.

He became aware of shouting in the crowd, a chorus of voices chanting the same thing. When he made out what they were saying, he was horrified.

"Kiss him, Alexander!" they shouted. "Give him a kiss!"

There were all drunk, the lot of them. Alexander included. Hephaestion felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. Alexander, being Alexander, would not refuse their challenge. Of that, he was sure. He did not want to look, but he could not help it.

Alexander was laughing and reveling in the attention. "Okay, alright!" he shouted back at them, grinning.

Hephaestion watched, mortified, as Alexander grabbed Bagoas and pulled him to him roughly, and then bent and claimed the boy's mouth in a passionate kiss. It took everything he had not to grab the boy and toss him across the room. His blood was positively boiling. "Damn you, Alexander" he said under his breath.

Alexander released the boy, who looked slightly stunned and more than a little pleased with himself. No doubt, he was proud of pleasing his king. "Whore!" Hephaestion thought bitterly.

He looked around the room. Cassander met his gaze and sneered. He knew how Hephaestion must have felt, and took great pleasure in his discomfort. Hephaestion glared at him, growing angrier by the minute.

As the other generals were patting Alexander on the back and congratulating him, Hephaestion took the opportunity to turn and walk out of the room. Unnoticed, or so he thought. He did not see Alexander turn in his direction just in time to see him slip out the door.

He walked quickly to his room and slammed the door behind him. He was so angry he was shaking. He felt tears sting his eyes, which only succeeded in further pissing him off. He sat down on the edge of his bed, trying to slow his breathing. He realized he had been holding his hands in tight fists the whole time. When he unclenched them, he had actually drawn blood with his fingernails in his palms.

He had to calm himself. Alexander was drunk. He reminded himself of that, knowing that a drunken Alexander often said or did things he would not normally do, and often regretted. Somehow, that did not make him feel any better. The worst part was knowing how the others recognized his pain and took pleasure in it. It was no surprise that many of them hated him. At the moment, the feeling was mutual. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

His breathing began to slow as he fought to control his emotions. Just then, he heard a knock on his door. He knew exactly who it was. No one else would have come here tonight.

"Go away, Alexander" he said, without opening the door.

The door opened, and Alexander walked into the room. He was smiling as he closed the door. He was drunk enough that he did not realize Hephaestion was even upset. Yet.

Hephaestion looked up at his king, his face a mask. "I said go away, Alexander. I do not wish to see anyone." (especially you, he thought).

Alexander's smile faded slightly. "What is wrong, Hephaestion? Do you not want to see me?"

"No, I do not. Please go away."

Alexander reached out and put his hand on Hephaestion's shoulder. Hephaestion slapped the hand away angrily. "I asked you to leave. Please, honor my wishes and leave me alone Alexander."

Alexander looked at his friend, confused. He could see that Hephaestion was angry. No, it was more than that. He was furious. "What have I done, Hephaestion?"

Hephaestion jumped to his feet, hands on his hips. He shook his head in disbelief. "Gods, Alexander! Do you truly not know? Are you so dense?"

Alexander began to get angry himself. "Hephaestion! Do not speak to me that way! I am your king, do not forget that!"

Hephaestion looked into the eyes of his king and best friend, his blood as cold as ice now. He spoke quietly.

"Fuck you, Alexander."

Alexander looked stunned. His face appeared flushed, and he crossed his arms. "Would you like me to do that, Hephaestion? Fuck you, I mean?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, Alexander! What I want is for you to get out! I have asked you nicely, and now I am telling you. Get the fuck out of my room!"

Alexander still looked confused. This seemed to infuriate Hephaestion even more.

"Do you have any idea how I felt tonight, Alexander? Do you have the tiniest clue how it felt to watch you kiss that whore of yours? In front of everyone? Do you? Do you know how they looked at me, knowing that I was upset? Do you know how much pleasure they took in watching me squirm? Do you even give a shit how I felt? How I still feel? Did it even occur to you that I was standing there? Did you think about me at all? I think not! You are drunk. You were too busy enjoying that little performance out there. You were too busy joking with your 'friends' and shoving your tongue down the throat of that Persian whore! No, I daresay you did not think of me even once!"

He paused to catch his breath, looking with narrowed eyes at a stunned Alexander.

"You claim to love me above all others, and yet you do this! Let that boy keep you warm at night, then. Oh, I forgot, he already does!" Hephaestion spat. "If this is your definition of love, you can kindly stick it up your ass. Now please, I ask you again…get the fuck out of my room!"

Alexander stared at him, wide-eyed. Slowly his expression softened as began to realize what he had done and how it had affected his friend. He felt tears well up in his eyes as it sunk in.

"Hephaestion…" he began…

"Shut up, Alexander. I do not wish to hear it." Hephaestion spoke quietly. He was still angry, but more hurt than anything. He felt incredibly sad as well. He dropped his gaze and sighed. "Please, Alexander…just leave me."

Alexander moved to stand in front of Hephaestion. He cautiously reached out and touched his arm. When Hephaestion did not move, he grasped his hand. "Look at me, Hephaestion…please."

Hephaestion allowed Alexander to keep hold of his hand. He looked up at the face of his beloved, but his eyes were cold. "What do you want, Alexander? I am tired, and I simply want to be left alone."

"Hephaestion, I love you. Do you not believe me? I did not mean to hurt you. I did not think…"

Hephaestion's eyes flashed anger again. "And that is precisely the problem, Alexander! You did not think! Of me, of 'us', of anything. You only thought of yourself. You only thought of that boy, and your own dick. You did not think once of me!"

"Hephaestion, truly…I am sorry. I would never deliberately hurt you. I was a fool. You are right. I was selfish and I did not think of you. I let the wine rule my head. I let my dick rule my head. I cannot argue with that. What can I do, Hephaestion? How can I make this better?"

Hephaestion studied Alexander's face for a moment, his face expressionless. "You are still drunk Alexander. Go home. We can discuss this when the wine is out of your blood. Perhaps then you will be able to think properly."

This thoroughly pissed off Alexander. "Damn it, Hephaestion! I am trying to apologize! Stop being a stubborn fool and let me do that, will you? Don't be so pigheaded!"

Wrong thing to say….

"Pigheaded? You are calling ME pigheaded? Why you arrogant, self-centered ass! You are a spoiled, egotistical child who cannot stand not to get his way. You get so caught up in what YOU want that you sometimes cannot pull your head out of your ass long enough to see how it affects those who care for you! They say only my thighs rule you. Not so! You are also ruled, at times, by wine, lust, and your own ego. You hurt me far too often, and you have no clue that you even do it. I am, usually, silent about it. However, this time you go too far! Do not speak to me of being a stubborn fool. Perhaps you should look into the mirror if you wish to see a stubborn fool." Hephaestion was royally pissed again.

Alexander was now pissed as well. He stomped his foot and glared. "Fuck you, Hephaestion!"

"Fuck _you_, Alexander" Hephaestion growled.

For a moment, the men simply stared at each other. Both could hear their heart pounding in their ears as their blood raced. Somehow, in the midst of their anger, a spark flared. Funny how anger and passion are so closely related sometimes.

"Damn you!" Hephaestion snapped. He suddenly grabbed Alexander around the waist and pulled him roughly against him. "Damn you. I love you too fucking much not to forgive you, but I do not have to do it just yet. If you are truly so sorry, you will have to prove it." With that, he claimed Alexander's mouth in a bruising kiss.

A small whimper escaped Alexander's throat as Hephaestion literally attacked him.

Hephaestion ripped the robe from Alexander's body, shredding the delicate fabric, then yanked his pants off and tossed them on the floor. He threw him down on the bed forcefully, staring down at his wide-eyed king.

Alexander opened his mouth to speak, but Hephaestion put up a hand to stop him. "Just shut the fuck up Alexander. I am not ready to hear anything you have to say. Since you seemed to have been in the mood to fuck out there, I will take care of that need for you. Now please, shut up."

Hephaestion shrugged out of his own robe and tossed it to the side. He stepped out of his trousers and did the same. He crawled on top of Alexander, pinning him to the mattress, and then attacked his mouth in a brutal kiss. He forced Alexander's lips open with his tongue and took what he wanted.

Alexander's head was reeling. He had never seen Hephaestion like this, so wild with passion stemmed from anger. He reached to put his arms around his lover's neck, but Hephaestion grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms down. His hips were pinned down by, what else, Hephaestion's thighs.

"Let me up, Hephaestion!"

Hephaestion simply tightened his hold. "I think not, Alexander", he said in a low, husky voice. "Again, shut the fuck up." He resumed his forceful assault on Alexander's mouth before licking his way down to his shoulder where he bit him, hard enough to draw blood.

Alexander cried out and squirmed underneath him. Hephaestion's wild aggression turned him on like crazy, and he felt himself grow hard. He no longer cared why they were angry. He only wanted Hephaestion to fuck him senseless. He lifted his hips in a silent invitation. He caught Hephaestion's eyes and held his gaze. Some of the anger had been replaced by passion. His eyes were dark and hooded. Both of them were flushed and breathing hard. Both men were as hard as a rock.

Hephaestion eased back and placed Alexander's legs over his shoulders. He spat into his hand and used that to coat his own erection. He then proceeded to ease his fingers into Alexander's tight passage, using more saliva as a lubricant. He worked in one finger, then two, scissoring them to open him up.

Alexander squirmed and pushed against his fingers, more than ready.

Hephaestion took his cock in his hand and placed it at Alexander's entrance. He thrust into him forcefully, sinking himself balls deep.

Alexander cried out at the sharp pain of being stretched so quickly. There was no finesse, no foreplay. Hephaestion had said he was going to fuck him, and that is exactly what he was doing. This was not making love. This was angry, fast, and hard. He gasped at the burning pain with each thrust until he relaxed enough to feel pleasure from it.

Hephaestion continued to slam into him. He growled "Never. Do. That. To. Me. Again!" Each word was punctuated with a hard thrust. His fingers gripped Alexander's hips tightly enough that there would be dark bruises there tomorrow. He did not care. Hephaestion's control was beginning to slip. "I am going to come, Alexander. If you wish to do the same, I suggest you take care of that."

Alexander grabbed his own cock and began stroking quickly. He was on fire.

"Oh, fuck!" Hephaestion cried out as he buried himself deep inside Alexander and came forcefully.

Feeling Hephaestion twitch and pulse inside him sent Alexander over the edge, too. He cried out loudly as he shot his seed all over his belly, panting hard.

They were still for a moment or two before Hephaestion pulled out and rolled off him, lying on his back next to Alexander as both tried to catch their breath.

"My Hephaestion…" Alexander panted, "Am I forgiven? Please, love, I am so sorry." He rolled onto his side and looked pleadingly into cerulean eyes, still dark with some strong emotion. Passion or anger, he was not sure.

Hephaestion leaned over and kissed Alexander, hard. Pulling back, he smiled down at him, but his smile did not quite reach his eyes. He touched a finger to Alexander's bruised and swollen lips. "MY Alexander. Never forget that you are MY Alexander. Not that boy's. Not anyone else's. MINE. And I do not share well. I will not be humiliated like that again. I cannot take it. Do you understand me? I love you, but I will not be treated with such disregard again."

Hephaestion's intense stare made Alexander feel slightly uncomfortable. "I understand you, love. And again, I am sorry. I deserve your anger, and I treated you unfairly. Please, forgive me?"

Hephaestion climbed out of bed and put his robe and pants back on. He found a spare robe and pants for Alexander, since his were in shreds on the floor. "Here, put these on."

Alexander dressed quietly, still unsure of how Hephaestion felt. He looked into his friends eyes again, but Hephaestion had that mask on. The serene mask that did not reveal anything of what he was feeling. His blood felt like ice. Hephaestion simply stood and watched him dress.

"Now, Alexander, I ask you again to leave me. I have forgiven you, but I do not wish to speak about anything just now. Please, go back to your rooms and leave me in peace. I will come to you when I feel like talking about this further. And we WILL talk about this further. Do you understand, my king?"

Alexander nodded meekly. "I understand, Hephaestion. I will do as you ask. Come to me when you are ready, and we will talk. Health to you, my love. We will talk soon, I hope."

"Health to you, my Alexander."

Alexander quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hephaestion sat down on the side of the bed, a smile forming on his lips that did reach his eyes this time. "That", he thought, "was fucking hot. I will have to get angry at Alexander more often!" He rubbed his fingers over his own swollen lips.

Alexander returned to his room, closed the door, and sat on the side of his bed. "That", he thought, "was fucking hot. I will have to make Hephaestion angry more often!" He rubbed his fingers over his swollen lips.

Both men were smiling.


End file.
